


Rear Ended

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lube, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Harry and Katie try anal.





	Rear Ended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).

> For torino, in appreciation

Harry Potter was vaguely aware that people sometimes defined themselves by the parts of the body they found most attractive, a legs man they’d say or a boobs man or even an arse man. In as much as he’d thought about it Harry didn’t understand that; perhaps because he found all of Katie Bell attractive. From her golden hair, usually tied into a pony tail but now unbound to her flat stomach with the slightest ripple of abs underneath the surface and of course her firm and immensely suckable tits, she was gprgeous.

Right then though at that very moment, with them both entirely naked and Katie lying prone in his bed, Harry had to admit she had an awesome bum, round and firm and right in his face. 

Ostensibly he was giving her a massage but they both knew the way this was going to go when she came home with the lubricant. They’d cleaned her with a charm but certain bits of this had to be done by hand.

His hands started on her shoulders, rubbing away the knots and the tension and then his hands moved downwards, his touch following the plans of her back and the lines of the spine, Harry had gotten quite good at massages over time, they were usually quite relaxing, he could feel her back ease, but her breath, that was something else, as he when lower it got faster, hissing slightly with anticipation. 

Katie’s arse cheeks filled his grip nicely when he reached them and Harry lost no time in cupping and squeezing them vigorously, and Katie practically panted and moaned, squealing slightly as he part them to reveal a small pink ring of flesh.

One hand still firmly gripping her, Harry reached for the lube. It was magic, of course, and a little bit was supposed to multiple as it was used. Harry use a big glob anyway, for this he figured there was not such thing as too much. With the tips of two fingers he smeared the lube on her arsehole, circling it’s rim slowly, over and over, the lube doubled and glistened in a thick layer, that was smooth and nearly frictionless. Harry bit his lip in anticipation.

Katie’s head jerked up when Harry pressed his finger home and into her arse. He wished he could see her face; he could almost picture the shocked expression melting as his finger started to pump into her.

She swore under her breath and then:

“Do it,” she moaned.

Harry didn’t need more and invitation and straddled her thighs immediately. One hand pressed to the bed by her shoulder while his free hand the one he’d fingered her arse with gripped and stroked his cock into hardness, daubing the last of the lube along it’s length as he did so until it was almost as thick covered as Katie’s arse. 

It helped a bit, it was slick, but Katie’s hole still pressed tight resisting until Harry’s cock slowly slid into her. He groaned she whimpered but inch by inch he filled her rear end until her awesome bum was pressed tight against his hip. He stopped moving breathing heavily, he hovered close over her back, his head bowed until he nuzzled the corner of Katie’s neck.  
“You okay?” He murmured, kissing the skin there softly.

“You’re asking that now?!” Katie exclaimed, feeling pinned to the bed by Harry’s cock.

“Yeah?”

“Just fine,” Katie groaned then rocked her hips as much as she could, which wasn’t much. “If you’d get moving.”

Slow and gentle was Harry’s usual style and it was his intention now but it didn’t work out that way. Even with the lube her arse resisted, a ring of muscle clinging at his shaft with incredible tightness, it require some effort to pulled it out and push down again and he found himself pumping his cock into Katie’s arse with quick hard thrusts. 

Katie didn’t seem to mind, each thrust was punctuated by a cry and an incoherent words spilled out of her. ‘Oh’s and ‘Yes’s and swear words but muffled as Katie’s face was low and buried in their pillow as her hips were raised into Harry’s thrusts as much as possible. Her hands reached behind to grip his arm and scrabble for purchase on his side. 

Harry’s balls tightened the tension in them growing and Katie’s arse squeezed every inch of his cock. Her legs’ curled, flexing at the knee into the air between Harry’s spread ones Harry had an impression her toes were curling. 

He pressed home one last time as he came, spilled inside of her in a great gush that made stars pop in front of his eyes. Panting with effort, he rolled on to his side and flipped Katie onto her back, glimpsing for an instant a damp patch where her cunt had been. Her face glowed pink and glisten to swear golden strands were plastered to her forehead. Harry inserted two fingers into her pussy and his thumb sought out her clit, his fingers curled up and thumb worked. Harry grinned as Katie shook in release, her mouth forming the perfect O shaped of surprise and ecstasy he’d only pictured before. 

“We have _got_ to do that again,” Katie said , much later when they’d partly recovered.

Harry’s hand found and squeezed her arse. Katie gasped in a mixture of sore discomfort and pleasure.

“But _later_, Harry,” She followed up with very quickly.

They laughed together and then cuddled close for a well needed nap; pleasantly worn out.


End file.
